1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding method, especially to an encoding method of cross interleaved Reed-Solomon cyclic code (CIRC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the encoding method of a conventional data recording system, there are many kinds of methods to encode a codeword to obtain a corresponding parity code. A codeword comprises several data symbol. Conventional encoding method is to place the parity code at the end of these data symbol; however, the encoding calculation is quite complex and takes lots of time when the parity code is not at the end of data symbol. The encoding method of cross interleaved Reed-Solomon cyclic code (CIRC) is to place the parity code within these data symbols. Taking the CIRC RS(28, 24) of the compact disc standards for example, for a total of 24 data symbols and 4 parity codes desired to be generated at the end, the conventional encoding method of CIRC needs a total of 255 calculating cycles.
In conventional encoding method or encoding system, there is still plenty of room for improvement in terms of decreasing the calculating cycle and lowering system complexity.